It has been well documented that properties of proteins, in particular plasma clearance and immunogenicity, can be improved by attaching hydrophilic polymers to these proteins (Kochendoerfer, G. (2003) Expert Opin Biol Ther, 3: 1253-61), (Greenwald, R. B., et al. (2003) Adv Drug Deliv Rev, 55: 217-50), (Harris, J. M., et al. (2003) Nat Rev Drug Discov, 2: 214-21). Examples of polymer-modified proteins that have been approved by the FDA for treatment of patients are Adagen, Oncaspar, PEG-Intron, Pegasys, Somavert, and Neulasta. Many more polymer-modified proteins are in clinical trials. These polymers exert their effect by increasing the hydrodynamic radius (also called Stokes' radius) of the modified protein relative to the unmodified protein, which reduces the rate of clearance by kidney filtration (Yang, K., et al. (2003) Protein Eng, 16: 761-70). In addition, polymer attachment can reduce interaction of the modified protein with other proteins, cells, or surfaces. In particular, polymer attachment can reduce interactions between the modified protein and antibodies and other components of the immune system thus reducing the formation of a host immune response to the modified protein. Of particular interest is protein modification by PEGylation, i.e. by attaching linear or branched polymers of polyethylene glycol. Reduced immunogenicity upon PEGylation was shown for example for phenylalanine ammonia lyase (Gamez, A., et al. (2005) Mol Ther, 11: 986-9), antibodies (Deckert, P. M., et al. (2000) Int J Cancer, 87: 382-90.), Staphylokinase (Collen, D., et al. (2000) Circulation, 102: 1766-72), and hemoglobin (Jin, C., et al. (2004) Protein Pept Lett, 11: 353-60). Typically, such polymers are conjugated with the protein of interest via a chemical modification step after the unmodified protein has been purified.
Various polymers can be attached to proteins. Of particular interest are hydrophilic polymers that have flexible conformations and are well hydrated in aqueous solutions. A frequently used polymer is polyethylene glycol (PEG). These polymers tend to have large hydrodynamic radi relative to their molecular weight (Kubetzko, S., et al. (2005) Mol Pharmacol, 68: 1439-54). The attached polymers tend to have limited interactions with the protein they have been attached to and thus the polymer-modified protein retains its relevant functions.
The chemical conjugation of polymers to proteins requires complex multi-step processes. Typically, the protein component needs to be produced and purified prior to the chemical conjugation step. The conjugation step can result in the formation of product mixtures that need to be separated leading to significant product loss. Alternatively, such mixtures can be used as the final pharmaceutical product. Some examples are currently marketed PEGylated Interferon-alpha products that are used as mixtures (Wang, B. L., et al. (1998) J Submicrosc Cytol Pathol, 30: 503-9; Dhalluin, C., et al. (2005) Bioconjug Chem, 16: 504-17). Such mixtures are difficult to manufacture and characterize and they contain isomers with reduced or no therapeutic activity.
Methods have been described that allow the site-specific addition of polymers like PEG. Examples are the selective PEGylation at a unique glycosylation site of the target protein or the selective PEGylation of a non-natural amino acid that has been engineered into the target proteins. In some cases it has been possible to selectively PEGylate the N-terminus of a protein while avoiding PEGylation of lysine side chains in the target protein by carefully controlling the reaction conditions. Yet another approach for the site-specific PEGylation of target proteins is the introduction of cysteine residues that allow selective conjugation. All these methods have significant limitations. The selective PEGylation of the N-terminus requires careful process control and side reactions are difficult to eliminate. The introduction of cysteines for PEGylation can interfere with protein production and/or purification. The specific introduction of non-natural amino acids requires specific host organisms for protein production. A further limitation of PEGylation is that PEG is typically manufactured as a mixture of polymers with similar but not uniform length. The same limitations are inherent in many other chemical polymers.
Chemical conjugation using multifunctional polymers which would allow the synthesis of products with multiple protein modules is even more complex then the polymer conjugation of a single protein domain.
Recently, it has been observed that some proteins of pathogenic organisms contain repetitive peptide sequences that seem to lead to a relatively long serum halflife of the proteins containing these sequences (Alvarez, P., et al. (2004) J Biol Chem, 279: 3375-81). It has also been demonstrated that oligomeric sequences that are based on such pathogen-derived repetitive sequences can be fused to other proteins resulting in increased serum halflife. However, these pathogen-derived oligomers have a number of deficiencies. The pathogen-derived sequences tend to be immunogenic. It has been described that the sequences can be modified to reduce their immunogenicity. However, no attempts have been reported to remove T cell epitopes from the sequences contributing to the formation of immune reactions. Furthermore, the pathogen-derived sequences have not been optimized for pharmacological applications which require sequences with good solubility and a very low affinity for other target proteins.
Thus there is a significant need for compositions and methods that would allow one to combine multiple polymer modules and multiple protein modules into defined multidomain products.